tenshiraman
by CupCakeHime
Summary: A colection with kagome and diferent pairings from diferent animes. first pairings :allen walker xkagome and yuu kanda X kagome,legolas greenleafXkagome. atention this oneshots might contain explicit lemons
1. Chapter 1

Lets Meet A g a i n

Allen Walker X Kagome Higurashi

We re not going to make it this time, are we?

A soft smile alighted her face as she sat still against the cracked concrete wall. Her eyes which were underlined by heavy semi-circles and half lidded with fatigue blinking questionably.

A supple cough and soon there was an explosion of lovely red that showered onto her cheeks and coated the bottom half of her chin. She turned her weary orbs towards her friend who was seated beside her. The same exhausted look was evident in his translucent gray eyes and he too, had been blanketed in his own blood.

A joking smile.

Would it make you feel better, if I told you we were?

His voice was gentle, just as it always had been.

She could feel as he took hold of her hand closest to him, she winced a bit for the tips had been burnt during her fight, she d used her Anti-Akuma weapon for too long.

He gave her upper wrist a gentle squeeze and then, slowly brought the burnt tips of her fingers to his lips, pecking them.

She shook her head, stopping abruptly as jolts of incredible pain were sent through her body. She gasped, causing her to choke on the blood stuck in the back of her throat. Her shoulders shook as she went into a coughing fit, when she had finished, she wheezed out a shaky breath.

N-no , lies are pointless now.

The male agreed silently as he lowered her hand back down beside her, between them, but he never removed his hand from on top of hers.

He analyzed her from his peripheral vision and could feel an unhappiness settle in the pit of his stomach as he saw just how badly her wounds had been.

The upper half of her shoulder all the way up to her neck was charcoal black from where it had been burnt. The left side of her abdomen was shredded to pieces, and her right foot, had been crushed.

He , as he took notice, hadn t been in any better a state. His anti-Akuma weapon was destroyed, he had three deep gashes and two puncture wounds. His cursed eye, was no longer in place.

Seated together, a large puddle of blood had formed around their figures.

They both knew that there was no way they could reverse the damage, but there was also no reason , not anymore. They had fought the battle, they had done all they could, they had won, and now that their main reason for living had been accomplished, they found that dieing here wasn t a bad thing.

He looked up at the sky, watching as the moon slowly crept behind a cloud to hide, Kagome followed suit, craning her neck as far as it would allow her to.

Allen?

Hm?

Both remained quiet for awhile more, enjoying the familiarity of each other s company for the final time. Kagome s eyes were slowly becoming glazed.

Promise me one thing.

Allen smiled, his fingers twitching, trying to give her wrist a reassuring pinch, but he was too weak to move.

Kagome grimaced as she tried to get past the blood in her throat, she pushed herself, just a little more and could feel as her chest groaned in disapproval.

Promise me, that we ll meet again.

With those words, there was a deafening silence. Kagome s eyes slowly closed, the moon coming out just in time to reflect in her eyes. her body collapsed onto Allen, her head leaning against his shoulder. A soft smile formed over her features.

Allen held his breath, the unhappiness that had been there, slowly falling away. He was happy to see that Kagome no longer had to endure the pain of her death , but at the same time, he felt incredibly heavy with sadness because he had seen her die, but he had seen her as she was before. The beautifully serene Kagome Higurashi.

He watched the moon , his smile wavering as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. His teeth caught the inner wall of his lip as he tried to hold in his sobs. The tears flooded down his cheeks, intermingling with his blood and then, he smiled. He closed his eyes and smiled the happiest smile he d ever had and he offered it to the heavens.

I Promise.

He opened his eyes and watched the moon in all its glory. His fingers pushed in-between Kagome s and he sat quietly watching the moon with her.

A cloud came in front of the moon, and Allen s eyes became sleep lidded. He gave a small smile, a sudden cough spewing blood onto his chin one more before his eyes too started to glaze over.

I promise that we will meet again.

The Moon hid behind the clouds and slowly Allen s eyes closed into a peaceful slumber, and he collapsed onto Kagome, his chin resting In the soft blue-black of her hair.

The moon was uncovered again, its light bathing both figures who adorn smiles on their faces. Smiles for a promise they made to each other, to one day meet again.

We will meet again 


	2. Chapter 2

You push my buttons and I push yours

warning !!!explicit lemon !!!!!!!!!

Kanda X Kagome

Kagome glared at the passing scenery, her brows creasing in aggravation as she rested her chin in the palm of her open hand; her lips forming an o shape, blowing warm air onto the surface of the cool glassed window causing it to fog over. She placed her index finger and inscribed 4 words onto the fogged area, a smirk coming to her face as she read the words aloud .

Kanda is an idiot. Well, look at that, even this window here agrees with me Yu. She turned her mismatched eyes in the direction of her companion, her smirk turning smug.

If some were wondering why Kagome Higurashi was pushing Kanda Yu s buttons, it was a simple answer really. She just loved to do it. It was a hobby to her, something that could pass the time when nothing else was present. She loved to annoy Kanda just as much as she loved to tease Allen. Besides, when you re Kagome and have been stuck on a train for 2 hours straight with no one but Kanda to converse with, you start to search for any little thing that could cause commotion, drama, entertainment. In other terms, make the kettle whistle.

The blue haired exorcist turned his navy eyes towards the girl, glaring at her heatedly, slightly bearing his teeth as he raised his sword placing his finger under his sheathe to emphasis his threat.

The threat went unheard from Kagome s side, she just shrugged it off and continued to play around with her window message. She placed a little heart under the word idiot , just to make an emphasis of her own that she was not afraid of him.

Shut it.

Or what?

Kagome retorted, turning her head to the side to mock him further. A tick mark appeared over the pony-tailed exorcist s head. His hand tightened its hold on his sword, his knuckles turning a ghastly white under his gloves. He was itching to hurt her, she could see that.

Or else Akuma s will be the least of your worries. "

Kagome snorted.

If you do anything to me, I ll poison your Soba noodles with sleeping pills , then I ll let Lavi manhandle your unconscious body. She smirked when she saw the male pale a little and twitch. She loved that twitch. thought so.

Shut up!

Uh, nu-uh, I don t want to. Hey Kanda, are you by any chance seriously, gay? Kagome questioned him innocently as she tilted her head to the side, watching as Kanda s expression darkened considerably as she rambled on and on about homosexuality . It only took half a minute though, for his sword to be unsheathed.

Kagome found herself pressed against the window with the sword at her throat. The cool metal kissed her skin, causing small beads of blood to dribble down the side of her neck. Her eyes strayed from the metal to the seething male.

Care to repeat that?

She raised a brow, a questioning brow, it meant to ask are you stupid or something ? Kanda hadn t missed it and Kagome gasped as she felt the sole of his boot make contact with the top of her foot. She growled, glaring at him, her mismatched cristal blue eyes clashing with Kanda s navy ones.

They stood in this position for awhile, Kagome s hands grasping Kanda s making sure the sword didn t slip any further, while she analyzed his features. She was, astounded really, she d never actually taken the time to examine him and she was just noticing how handsome he really was. While Allen had that boyish innocence and gentleness that made him handsome, Kanda was handsome in the way the moon was. He seemed so cold and distant with just hints of loneliness evident within his eyes.

She had been so preoccupied with analyzing that she hadn t noticed when he d pulled away. It wasn t until she felt cold air hit her that she knew he had.

She leaned away from the window, confusion alighted in her eyes as she watched Kanda place his sword back on his back, where d the hostility gone? Kanda , she concluded, was bipolar and very unpredictable.

Eh, what was that all abo-eek? She squeaked when Kanda violently pushed her back up against the window, her head lulled back, smacking harshly against the glass causing her to become slightly disoriented. It took her awhile to form words but her next were angry. K-Kanda , you ass, that hurt! What the hell? Her head was swaying side to side, the compartment walls around her spinning. She could feel her head throb miserably as the start of a migraine came.

Kanda ignored her as he leaned into her shoulder, his lips brushing against the lower half of her ear lobe. Kagome could feel the dampness of his breathing feather across the sensitive organ . Gooseflesh quickly sprang across her skin.

You ve been pushing my buttons ever since you came to the order. Now, I m going to push yours. His whisper sent shivers down Kagome s spine, he d sounded so dominating, so very serious that it was scary. She shook, from fear more than anything now, she could feel him smirk causing her stomach to knot up. She d never had Kanda rebound on her, but then again, she was never alone with him.

Kanda, get off me. She stated as her hands grabbed at his shoulders in an effort to push him away, her eyes narrowed when he wouldn t budge next she tried moving her legs, perhaps she could kick him off, no good, he had his weight distributed across her lower half, she couldn t move. Kanda, get the fu-Ah! She cried out as a piercing pain shot up the side of her neck and shoulder blade. Kanda you ass, that fucking hurt! How dare you bite-ah! Stop! She screamed as she felt his teeth sink just a little deeper into her shoulder, tears were evident in the corner of her eyes as her fingers gripped his shoulder, her spine stiff against her train s seat. Stop it Kanda!

Kanda narrowed his eyes as he gave a squeeze of his teeth, irritating the already made wound. This earned him another yelp from the girl situated beneath him. A sudden rush came upon his body when he heard the small girl yelp and when he felt the small body convulse beneath him and against him.

Kagome hissed as she felt the male s teeth retract. Her breathing coming out ragged as she relaxed her body against the seat. She was expecting him to pull away now, but he hadn t and instead she stiffened once again as she felt him kiss the wound, his tongue tracing the puncture wounds. She groaned as a haze settled over her, why was he doing this? Was he, still just messing around with her? She felt his fingers wound themselves into her strands, pulling at them urgently, her head tilted back just a little more giving Kanda more room to work as his tongue rolled over the cut markings of his sword. Kagome closed her eyes, her finger digging deeper into his shoulders, a soft mew escaping her lips.

She was almost fully gone in her haze, that she barely noticed when the image of a white haired boy crossed her mind.

Allen

Kanda stopped his administrations , his lips stopping over the center of her neck and his teeth sinking in just enough to create a flesh wound. Kagome buckled under him, Kanda s closed orbs opened.

"That s not my name brat.

Kagome opened her eyes in confusion, then slowly she had realized what she had done and a blush came to her cheeks. She huffed as she looked over his shoulder, the blue strands that belonged to Kanda tickling her nose.

No, that would be Allen s name smart one.

Kanda glared at her.

Button pushed. His fingers slipped into her scalp and with bruising force, he slammed his lips onto Kagome s, his tongue instantly prying through the center of her lips and entering her mouth. Kagome gagged in surprise as she felt his tongue swarm as far as it could into her throat.

Kanda s touch was brutal she thought as she felt his tongue push against her, she instantly started to play along.

Kanda shuddered as he felt her respond, his nails scraping painfully against her scalp as he brought her closer into the kiss. He d never been this close to someone, he d never felt the need to, but for some reason, he d lost control this time, It seemed, Kagome had gone too far with the button pushing.

His fingers slipped away from her scalp and down her shoulders, to her sides until they reached her hips. He grabbed them on either side , pulling them from underneath him and wound them high above his waist as he settled closer against the girl.

They remained lip locked for another second before Kagome pushed him away, her face flushed and her breathing irregular, she leaned her head against the window, her mind trying to catch up to her surroundings.

Kanda continued however, his hands coming back up to her shoulders, one massaging at the skin underneath her black order s uniform while the other one worked on the buttons , unbuttoning one at a time.

Kagome trembled when she felt her coat slip over her shoulders and settle around her waist. She was almost fully exposed to him, her chest wrappings the only things standing between him and skin.

Kanda looked up at her, taking in her appearance. Her hair had an unkempt look about it, her usually pale skin, was flushed red , and her eyes which were almost always fully opened, were half-lidded, it seemed like they were about even. He smirked.

W-what are you going to do now? She was silenced when she felt his fingers slip underneath the wrappings , between her breasts. She turned completely red and was about to object, but a harsh pull and the bindings were undone. Kagome gasped as she felt the cold air hit her chest. Her hands came up to cover them, embarrassment was written all over her, she d never been exposed like this.

Her hands were snatched up , wound together with in Kanda s hands and then she was harshly pushed up against the window again, with both her arms above her head, Kanda bucked his hips , pushing her higher into the window and then he dipped, his lips kissing her collar , sucking on it until a little red love marking was left behind.  
Kagome s head turned up as she felt his warm lips move down to her exposed breast, she gave a breathy sigh as she felt his tongue dart out over her nub, and mewed when she felt him nibble playfully on it.

Kanda growled as he felt frustration and urgency rush into him at once. He could feel as the front of his pants tightened from his erection. He groaned as he bucked into the mewing girl, his tongue darting in and out about the little red rose he held. Kagome always dressed like a male, and acted like one, that he d forgotten she was actually female.

Kanda She gasped as he bucked again, she was just now feeling him through the layers of clothing. He felt her fingernails grasp his hand, digging into his flesh, it aroused him more.

He brought his lips slowly back to hers, his teeth catching the lower part of her lips, before his tongue teasingly outlined the top. She protested, her own tongue coming out to welcome his, he allowed it to enter back with hers and battled against her. He lowered her arms and placed them around his neck.

Kagome s hands raised themselves onto Kanda s pony-tail , her fingers pulling at the elastic causing it to break and his hair to flow out. She smiled against the kiss as the strands tickled her nose.

Kanda growled as he dipped his hands under her exorcist coat, his fingers quickly pulling at her pants, popping the button before delving deeper.

The girl s eyes widened in pain as she felt a finger shoved into her folds, she yelped in surprise, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Kanda huffed as he took the finger out almost completely, before shoving it back in, harsher and faster then before. He felt the girl shake and could feel as tears escaped her eyes and slid to hide under his coat. He could feel himself shake from how much his erection had started to throb. He shoved a second finger and a third at the same time, the girl crying out. He worked them in and out of her, trying to ready her for what was to come.

Kagome huffed as she felt her stomach knot and a warm sensation take place, She gripped onto his coat, moving against his digits, with every move she felt closer to releasing, to spilling the knotted warmth in her stomach.

Kanda stopped right when he felt it going too far, he didn t want her to release just yet. He removed his hand, and in a frenzy he made to remove his own coat, bringing it up over his head before throwing it across the compartment. He then moved to his pants, his fingers unbuttoning it but stopping and instead grabbing onto Kagome s hand , putting her fingers on the zipper.

Finish it. He leaned into her ear and whispered huskily. Kagome s eyes widened but she did nonetheless, her fingers clumsily sliding the zipper down, she averted her eyes when she saw that this way he was fully naked in front of her. His member had grown in length.

Kanda grunted when he felt her fingers brush his skin. He placed his hands under her bottom, lifting her hips and tightening them around his waist. His fingers slipping between her underwear s elastic and slowly sliding them off. He threw them over his shoulder.

Kagome breathed shallowly as she felt Kanda against her ear, his breathing irregular.

You better brace yourself.

Ah, um, Okay. She whispered as she placed her arms back around his neck and waited for him.

Kanda grabbed her hips and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He kissed the skin on her neck . Don t scream, bite me if you feel the need to. And with that, he gave a thrust and entered her at once.

Kagome remained still, not sure how to react as the feeling of being ripped into two filled her. Her eyes glistened with tears.

Kanda gasped , the tightness driving him over the edge, he gripped her hips harshly, removing himself almost to the point of where he was out, until he drove back in with a maddening thrust. He hadn t even given Kagome time to adjust. The faster he spent her, the faster the pain would go away.

Kagome cried out, her teeth sinking into his neck as he drove himself in and out of her at a rapid speed. Every time he entered her, a moan escaped his lips, he d buried his head in the crook of her neck, his lips placing random butterflies kisses in her hair.

K-Kanda! Gah! She mumbled a scream as she felt herself being lifted up from her bottom, she felt him throw her up against the wall, and felt as his hands traveled to her waist and moved her up before allowing her to slip back down on his length, this worked for deeper penetration.

Kagome s head lulled as each thrust brought delicious waves of fire to her stomach, it wasn t long before she felt her walls tighten around Kanda before she knew she had climaxed.

Kanda all the while could feel himself losing control, he could feel it as he gripped her sides and drove deeply inside of her. Ten more thrusts later told him he was ready, he bit onto her shoulder and with the final thrust could feel as he exploded , his seed burying itself deeply with in her.

Both remained still as they rode out their separate climaxes. Both were gasping for air and both were at a complete lost. They had both , pushed each others buttons until they had exploded into this mess.

Kagome sighed, Kanda hearing the sigh decided that now would be the time to pull away. Slowly he pulled out and gently, he settled Kagome back down against the cushions of her seat. He moved away, his hand gently running through his loose hair.

He then moved away, settling himself next to her, his head against the back seat.

Kagome turned her attention to him, her finger taking a strand of his hair and twirling it around her finger. She gave a small smile.

We should get decent before the train stops.

Che.

She grinned.

Come here so I can tie your hair back up, idiot Kanda. He gave her a sideway glance, closed his eyes and sat up, turning his back towards her. Kagome got on her knees and ran her hands through his hair. They sat in a comfortable silence, as she retied his hair.

"Arigato Kanda -kun, anata ai baka !" 


	3. Chapter 3

Stay Attention explicit lemon !  
Allen X Kagome

He s distancing himself. Kagome thought somberly as she chewed the straw hanging from her juice pack, her cristal blue eyes watching and observing her fallen friend s features from across the lunch court.

Allen Walker, her friend for more than a couple of years , looked utterly blank, his eyes, an almost translucent gray, looking through his untouched lunch tray. So lifeless. So distant.

A soft scowl came across Kagome s usually stoic face. Her eyebrows creased and her teeth savagely tore into the plastic straw , severing it in half. She could feel the aggravation flow from her body in large angry waves.

Idiot. Was the distasteful word that sprang to her mind. The word that she deemed fit for this new Allen that sat across the room from her. Idiot. Her mind screamed it a second time, this one, however was different. It rippled through her, and it settled heavily in the pit of her stomach.

Confusion settled itself across her face, the scowl leaving and her eyebrows relaxing themselves. She felt, so confused. Her mind was slowly tearing itself apart, it wanted answers, it needed to know. What was it that bothered Allen Walker so much?

When she d tried asking him, he invaded the question and instead pushed that false marionette of a smile onto his face. God how she hated that smile, she wanted to rip it off his face, wanted to destroy it , then she wanted to find the old smile and paste it back on. She missed it.

Allen s eyes looked up for the first time, a little color returning to them as he caught Kagome s stare. His expression was of confusion, but slowly his face brightened and a smile came, it was so forced. Kagome felt her hand tighten around the table, What was wrong?

What s happening to you Allen? Why can t you talk to me? She frowned, showing her displeasure. This caused the boy to turn away from her, his smile dropping ever so easily.

Allen She was going to get down to it. Even if she had to strangle him half to death, she would make him speak. Allen could be a pain in the ass when it came to telling others of his feelings, he could even be malicious and fearsome when he was protecting or defending his inner most secrets, but these secrets, these fears and insecurities of sorts were destroying him and Aoi would not stand for it. Not anymore.

[ Fast forward ]

Both figures sat in a heavy silence. Kagome s back towards Allen while she clicked through the channels on the TV , not really paying attention to what she turned it to and Allen seated in front of the computer. He d been working diligently on his English paper that Cross had assigned. That was the only real reason why he was doing it, Cross, he - and every sane person at the school - feared the man. A womanizer, and a Gambler, it was a mystery how he d managed to earn his teaching degree, Maybe he d hustled Komui into it.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she played with the remote controller, her ears alert to the clicking keys of the computer s keyboard. How was she supposed to start a conversation like this? Should she just out and ask? Demand?

Her thoughts came to a standstill when the sound of typing stopped and instead the sound of a chair being pushed back and a figure standing from it came . He was on the move.

I m done now so you can finish up what it is you needed to finish. I m going to go take a shower now. He turned towards her , a smile on his face, her hands tightened on the remote, another fake. Always a fake.

She sat up from her position, her mismatched blue eyes blaring intensely. The smile disappeared. So, was she finally going to prod around? Dig around again in his head and force him to say something?

No. Sit down Allen Walker. You and Me, we have a little group therapy to take care of. He pulled away, his back towards her.

There s nothing to talk about Kagome. I m fine.

To hear him lie to her, his friend, to see his back to her, it caused an immense supply of fury. An animalistic roar left the back of her throat as she jumped to her knees. She stayed like that, eyes boring a hole in his back, hands clenched to her side. The emotions that flowed dangerously through the air, suffocating. The duo remained in silence like this only a few moments more, before the girl did something Allen had never thought she was capable of doing.

She d embraced him, her face concealing itself in his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly across his chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. She was pulling him closer to her embrace, so close that Allen could feel her heartbeat, so close he could feel her shake.

For as long as they d been friends, Kagome had never been one for public affection or even private affection. Raised rough, to live a male s life, she d acted a lot like Kanda at most times.

Stop. Allen s eyes widened as he felt her hot breath on the back of his neck. He waited in anticipation. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? The breath on the back of his neck, just seemed to intensify her words.

Allen, can t you see, you re hurting everyone around you. Had he? The boy wasn t sure, when the others came, he smiled at them, each smile he thought surely flawless. When you smile, it doesn t quite reach your eyes. It stops.

It was like she was reading his mind, answering the questions he asked himself. She was reading him so easily now. He wanted to get angry at her, to yell at her and ask her why she hadn t used her gift to read him thoroughly, to get the answers she needed, to help him carry the burden, but he remained still.

I ve been trying to read you, but for some reason, no matter how hard I try, you invade me Allen. Her embrace tightened , It scares me. That I can t help you, that you refuse to let me help you. He felt warmth and dampness hit the back of his shirt.

Can t you see how cold you re being, how cruel. You make Lenalee, you make me, everyone, feel worthless, useless. He bowed his head, white hair shadowing his eyes. He Hadn t known that he d made her worry so much. She never showed it. None of them did. He clenched his teeth, he didn t know what to do or say. How could he tell her what he feared most?

His cursed hand shot up to his chest, grasping one of Kagome s hands, she instantly returned the favor. Her grasp, he took notice, was so desperate. A hold made for grasping smoke, for grasping thin air. She was choking, she hadn t known how to put it into words, so her body language, the signs. They were all screaming for him to understand.

Tears came of their own accord, slowly pooling at the corners then spilling over, slowly trailing down his cheeks. He pulled his hand away from Kagome s grasp and placed both on his face.

The girl, feeling the change looked up over his shoulder, the angry tears from moments ago subsiding.

Allen was sobbing openly now, his hands wiping frantically at his eyes, trying to get rid of them. Then, she heard it, the confession escape his lips. His fear, his suffering, all rushing out in top speed. Then he stopped and looked up across the room, a helpless look. He looked like the little kid she knew.

Kagome, I feel it, I m slipping.

What do you mean, slipping?

He s taking control of me, turning me into him. His eyes widened in panic, the last few lines repeating themselves over and over again.

He? Then it dawned on her. Why Allen pushed them away, and why he kept to himself . Why he had been so distant and lifeless. The fourteenth. He feared for them, the last time Allen had lost control, he d been unable to protect Lenalee.

I- I know I won t be able to hold him off any longer and then, then everyone, he ll -

Allen, you re not going anywhere. No one is taking you away. Her words were hard, and they rang of truth for her. She would never let Allen disappear. Neither would the others. Allen, had an abundance of friends who cared dearly for him.

Her grip tightened on him. The look in his eyes, it looked so forlorn, so doubtful. She wanted to knock the look of his face, but she didn t know what to say. She closed her eyes and instead, allowed her heart to speak, her body to talk.

Allen was surprised when his form was quickly turned around to face the girl. She looked softly at him, a look he d never seen on her before. Her hand came up and it cupped his cheek. She smiled. I promise, nothing will happen to you Allen because, one cannot own what someone else already does.

And with that she brought her lips against his.

It felt warm, so warm that it shocked him. His eyes widened and his face turned red. Was she, she was.

Kagome pushed her lips further into Allen s. Savoring the warmth that enveloped her, savoring their feel, the softness. She licked his bottom one, the taste of sweets adorning her taste buds. She wanted to taste more of him and so she dipped her tongue into the center of his lips, softly prying them open and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Lights went off as soon as she was in, her tongue licking and tasting every crevice there was to taste and explore. She found her hands trailing softly from Allen s chest to his shoulders. Her fingers digging into his skin. A sudden arousal came when she heard the small boy whimper.

Kag-Kagome? His voice was muffled from the kiss, Kagome pulled away and instead of moving to look at him she moved to his neck, her lips parting little by little, giving Allen butterfly kisses all the way to his neck, to his ear lobe where she gave a small peck.

One cannot own what already belongs to someone else, Allen. She whispered again. She lowered her mouth and took his earlobe in , sucking on it, twirling it in her mouth.

Allen s face was flushed, the tears giving him an almost submissive look as he leaned into Kagome s embrace a little more. His breathing coming out in shallow takes. His knees felt weak and right when he thought he was going to fall, Kagome pulled him onto the bed.

Allen stared up at the ceiling in a daze. Unsure of what it was that he was feeling. His body, felt confused, fire entering his veins. He d never felt like this before.

Kagome bent down, her teeth playfully sinking into Allen s neck, sucking on the spot while her hand wondered down his chest towards the top button on his pants. Her idle fingers played with the button, every now and then, an outstretched finger accidentally brushing against the front. Each time this happened, Allen bucked upwards. She could feel as his erection started to build and this thought excited her.

Allen, tell me. She whispered against his neck as she brought her hands back up, undoing the buttons on his white gentleman s shirt. Allen looked down at her, his grey eyes hazy with tears and pleasure. He parted his lips to ask what it was she wanted him to tell her, but he cried out instead, his back arching. Kagome had taken one of his nipples and had placed it in her mouth, her teeth sinking into it as her tongue lazily swirled around the hardening nub. Her other hand was busy with the other one, pinching it, and rubbing it with the soft pad of her thumb.  
Ka-Kagome! He gave shaky breathes as her tongue stopped its attack on his nipple and instead lowered slowly to his belly button.

He could feel the muscles in his abdomen tighten, anticipating as he felt her fingers undoing the button to his pants. When she had them unbuttoned she looked back up at him, her eyes gleaming in the light of the room. She pulled them down, her eyes locking with Allen s the entire time, it caused the boys heart to jump to his throat as he watched her.

With a harsh tug, his pants were off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Kagome s eyes removed themselves from his and she instead turned to stare at his almost exposed body. There was a smile as she pushed her fingers between the elastic and slid the garment down Allen s hips. This caused the boy to jump out of his skin, the cool air hitting his most sensitive place.

Kagome bent back down, her lips just below his belly button, and then he heard her again. Allen, tell me. One can not own what another already owns. So please tell me, you belong to me. She looked up, her hands placing themselves on either side of her face. Allen looked down at her pleading face, then, the smile that crossed his face, the smile that Kagome had been wanting to see for the longest appeared .

I belong to you, Kagome-Chan.

It was all she needed to know. She grinned as she lowered her head to his privates, her lips parting, her tongue darting out teasingly slow until finally it made contact with Allen s Shaft. He moaned loudly, bucking up, wanting to feel more, but her hands were still on either side of him and he could hardly move.

Kagome took a few testing licks, savoring the salt on her lips that belonged to him. Her hands moved from his stomach and twirled themselves around Allen s length. With little time, she put the tip in her mouth, her tongue playing with it before she placed him fully in her mouth.

Allen mewed, his arms shooting out to grip at the bed sheets as Kagome moved up and down on him, her lips smacking together and her tongue reverently playing circles around him. Her hands followed wherever her mouth could not be. He felt in such ecstasy, so dizzy, but at the same time happy.

He cried out as the muscles in his abdomen tightened, Kagome allowed one of her hands to lose grip and instead she slid it down, playing with his sack before following lower to where his anus was. She placed her finger over his entrance and again she felt a positive reaction. She gave a harsh pull, Allen cried out, and with that she stuffed the finger into him.

Allen was between a scream and a gasp as he felt a finger enter him,Kagome was trying to arouse him more, she wanted to make him feel good. Tears came to his eyes.

Kagome moaned as she became horny. She removed her mouth from Allen s shaft and instead panted as she entered another finger into Allen s Anal, scissoring him. He cried out again, she could see as saliva escaped the corners of his mouth and as tears cascaded from his eyes. She smiled as she entered a third, her fingers prodding around, trying to find his spot. When she hit it, Allen gave a final cry and spelt his seed. She was instantly on him, licking up the milky contents.

Allen laid spent on the bed, panting . It took Kagome a few seconds to return to him, her lips against his, her tongue hot against his. He could taste the remains of himself on her tongue. Allen, please, I belong to you too. She panted against his lips and he knew what she wanted, she wanted to feel what she had showed him.

He kissed her back, quickly rolling her so she was now on the bottom his hips thrusting into her abdomen, quickly rekindling the fire.

"- I love you Kagome...." 


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth

Yuu Kanda X Kagome Higurashi

Stop moving or you re going to bleed to death.

The blue-black headed teen grumbled as she hugged her arms around her upper shoulders, her body shivering as her teeth chattered from the cold snow that fell through the exposed roof.

There was a forced grunt as he sat up from his laying down position, his eyes squinting to rid themselves of the sleep left over, a hand came down to his abdomen to cup his wound, his fingers sat gently against bloodied bandages.

Kagome observed Kanda, her mismatched eyes hardening as she read his blank expression. She knew what it was that had been going through his mind, but there was no way in hell that he was going to do what he wanted.

I know you heal faster than most, but it hasn t been long enough for the most serious of wounds to heal, so just sit still before you bleed to death, yeah? The last thing I need is Komui on my ass about letting you die.

His head snapped up towards her, his tongue clicking as he glared heatedly at her. His hair was laying limply against his shoulders, the attack had caused the elastic band to break, she observed this and took notice, Kanda Yu looked like a girl.

Who said you could order me around!

She glared at him as he stood up into the open, the fragments of white snow falling on top his dark strands of hair. She stood too, causing the mounds of snow to fall from her body.

I said! Now listen asshole, I didn t just freeze my ass off for nothing. Now lay back down! Look there s already a pool of blood on the ground where you stand!

She exclaimed angrily as she looked down towards his feet, true to the statement, the snow had been stained a beautiful red.

Shut up. Where-

She held out a sword that looked faintly like his , a smirk crossed her features as his face dropped.

Give it to me.

No.

She deadpanned as she put the sword back on her hip. She crossed her arms back over her chest and stared the seething blue headed exorcist down.

When she saw that he wasn t going to oblige she became increasingly agitated with him. She glared as she stalked towards him.

If you re going to do this the hard way, so be it, don t say I didn t ask nicely.

With that she stopped in front of him. He glared at her, a what the hell do you think you re doing, expression across his face and before he knew it, she was embracing him, he blinked a couple of times, confusion splashed across his face. That confusion however disappeared, his eyes widened in disbelief then they slanted as they slouched.

Damn you

He passed out.

Kagome sighed as she retrieved the sleeping dart, smirking at how easy it had been to subdue him. Hugging him would have been an action that would be so heavy to throw him off, that s why she had done it.

Now to get you back to your spot.

She groaned as she repositioned him, if only Kanda knew how heavy he really was compared to her. Why d he always have to make things difficult?

She dragged him over towards the place, and laid him down. She then stood back up, the snow angrily howling at her back. She bit back a hiss, her cristal blue eyes staring down at the sleeping form of Kanda Yu. An idea.

She crouched down and scooted herself underneath the pillar, her arms wounding around Kanda s waist. She laid her head next to his shoulder and instantly her chills slowed. She looked up at the sleeping face, a small smile appearing over her lips. Who knew Kanda could look so helpless and childish when asleep. He almost looked nice, and not cold and distant like she always thought. Cold, just like the snow and

And here I thought you d be cold, just like a glacier, but in reality you re warm

She whispered as she fell into darkness, her hand which had been randomly twirling a strand of hair slumping against his chest which rose and fell in a steady beat.

Kanda shifted, his body bringing the warmth closer. A faint turn of the corner of his lips and he was filled with a warmth he d long forgotten about, the image of a lotus , and the image of a smile he d missed. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Promise Lives Within You Now

My chest heaved, in and out, in and out, in and out. Breathe, I told myself, Breathe. My feet thumped against the ground as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. The branches extended over any remains of a trail there once was. The twigs scratched at my skin, my clothes, my hair. There was silence all around me except for my own choppy breaths and foot falls.

Mirkwood was a terrible place to be running. The trees grew tall, obstructing virtually every ray of light that tried to penetrate the branches. Roots of the trees peaked up from the dirt without warning, and when you were running in the dark they weren't the easiest things to see. Bugs loomed around eye level, smacking against my face every now and again.

At times I would pause to catch my breath- my lungs ached for the littlest bit of oxygen in this place. The air was dense here, so tightly knit. Sometimes when I stopped I could hear the far off grunting and stomps of my followers. The sound pushed me on, for I knew better than to assume I was safe. The forests of Mirkwood were a labyrinth, with umpteen dead ends, shortcuts, but only two exits. Or entrances. However you preferred to think of them.

I needed an exit. I knew that I would survive, that much I could see. But I also saw a fight, a duel and dead goblins. In all truth I did not believe I had the strength to fight. Not right now, at least. But I pushed on, replaying the words of my father in my head. They were a fuel, of sorts, propelling me through the wood.

"Go onward, child. Seek out safety in the northern realms, and stay buried until this passes. The fates have yet to reveal your final destiny, and so you must live until the time has come. Go, child. And bear the blessings of us all. Do not forget our love for you."

Hearing his voice in my head, remembering the loving stare from him, it calmed my soul. I fancied imagining myself back in Lothlorien, sneaking to my secret space that I was sure I'd found first. It was deep in the forest- just like I was in reality -and led to an underground cave like space. It was under one of the older trees, just my size. At least, it had been just my size, in my early years.

My childhood was gone, and I was growing now. I'd embraced my gift when my mother explained it, told me why I saw the things I did and why I was different from the other elf children. Putting out of my mind the current predicament, I was able to run faster and for longer. I swore I was nearing the edge of the forest. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn the trees were thinning out.

And suddenly, a figure stepped before me about to raise what I knew would be a sword. I dug my heels into the dirt to halt my sprinting, ripping out a blade of my own. My chest rose and lowered as my eyes adjusted. The figure before me was an elf, older than me but not yet near his elder years. His blonde hair hung down past his shoulders, pieces tied back just like those of Sindar descent.

"You are no goblin." He said, confusion painted on his fair skin. I smiled, lowering my weapon. His form was bright before me, indicating that I was to know much of him. The thoughts came to me one by one, a series of images and words all caught up in a web.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. Your father is still the king of this realm, I hope?" I asked. His confusion multiplied as he too lowered his sword.

"Yes, you know of us?" He asked. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his head cocked to the side as he tried to determine if I was known to him or not.

"You live and rule over the Silvan elves yet you appear like a Sinda." I commented.

"My father and I once lived in Lindon." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Yes, your past shines. But your future is brighter still." I remarked. His mouth opened as he prepared to speak, but I halted him with a rise of my hand. I listened closely as the seconds passed. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...And the grunts came. Close. Spinning around, I narrowed my eyes to see through the branches. "It seems my own future has met me." I said to Legolas. The air was cut as he rose his weapon, and I followed suit.

"Have they followed you from the mountains?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice. They had yet to notice us.

"No, Isengard. I do not ask you to fight with me." I said, turning to face him. He struggled for words to say, but I found them. "But I think you will stay. Your father taught you well when you were still in Lindon." I smiled. Then I returned my gaze to the goblins hobbling towards us. From what I could see there were about six. I cleared my throat, calling their attention to me. They roared and began to barrel through the thicket.

I wasn't the most skilled fighter, but I knew now that the both of us would come out of this victorious. Together we'd defeat this group of goblins and he would bring me to see his father in their kingdom. With a final breath the goblins reached us, all stinking and sweating, their mouths hanging open and releasing a horrible stench.

They came at us without mercy or stamina. Like ravenous beasts they repeatedly lunged, hacking away at the air surrounding us. And although the thought of taking a life would usually make me sick, I would spare my conscience this time for the sake of fulfilling my parent's wishes. Sliding my sword through the air, it collided with the orc's leathery skin and expunged black blood. He fell to the ground as the next two simultaneously attacked.

They may have had brutal methods, but they had no strategy whatsoever. As far as they were concerned, if they threw themselves at you enough times you'd eventually get hit by their metal shanks. But as elves, Legolas and I had the advantage of tactics. One of the many privileges of elven nature was intuition. It was possible to feel where an attack was coming from, and act on it, without turning around.

So with enough focus, I was able to defeat another one of my attackers. As I plunged the sword into the orc's flesh the other one stabbed me. The blade pierced my upper arm, and as my hand went to clutch the wound Legolas drove his sword deep into the goblin's skull. He collapsed like a doll, crashing onto the ground.

"You're hurt." He said in a disapproving tone. I smiled.

"Nothing that time cannot heal." I said simply, sheathing my sword and applying pressure once more to my arm. "Would you mind if I had a little assistance from your people?"

"It would be my pleasure." He responded. As he lead me through the trees, the light became more and more apparent. I was ecstatic when the sun warmed my skin after what felt like a lifetime. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh yes, I do believe an introduction of my own would be nice." I laughed, cursing my forgetfulness. "I'm Kagome Goshinboku from the woods of Lothlorien. Kun-Loon is my mother and Authion is my father."

"You live under Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes, and had they known I were to meet with Thranduil's son they would send their regards." I smiled.

"When you return, please send them mine." He said, and I nodded. "You speak as if your words are from the elder years, but your age cannot be more than mine."

"Tell me, Prince, have you any knowledge of the Inlinya?" I wondered aloud.

"The race of oracles, blessed with the gift of foresight." He nodded.

"Well, I am of Inlinya descent, and one of the few left. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, of Rivendell, there are only a handful of us left. I happen to be the youngest, and when Saruman came to know of this he began sending scouts. He wants to recruit me, use me for his will in whatever plans he is brewing in that fortress." I explained.

"So you fled to Mirkwood?" He asked as we approached his palace. I shook my head.

"I was headed for the northern most realms, those on the boarders of Hobbiton. The enemy would not extend his arm so far in search of one tool. But as I walked along side the mountains I was ambushed. Which brought me here." I smiled. "What were you doing in the woods alone?" I asked.

"Lord Elrond called a meeting for the different races of Middle Earth, and I leave for Rivendell six moons from now." He explained.

"So this is important." I nodded. He looked around to make sure no others were around before leaning closer to speak.

"My father has spoken to me in secret. He tells me that we have found Isildur's bane. The one ring formed by Sauron himself." He said, his voice laced with both fear and excitement. We reached the doors and they opened immediately. The tell-tale dreamy voices of elves singing drafted into my ears as we entered the palace.

"And Elrond wants the help of you all to decide what to do." I stated, and Legolas nodded as he lead me through some hallways. "Do not strain yourself- the decision has already been made. Your destiny extends much farther than the waterfalls of Rivendell." I said, smiling at the images flying through my head. They didn't make sense now, but as usually I knew they would later.

________________________________

A few elves helped fix up my arm and gave me a clean dress to wear. They helped me with my hair so that I would be presentable for the king, and gave me the much desired privilege of a bath. Once I was all clean and ready, I stepped out of the suite and was faced with Thranduil's son. He smiled warmly, and was much easier to see now that we were out of the dark of Mirkwood.

"My father is eager to meet you." He said and motioned for me to follow him. I joined his side as we wandered along the hallways in silence. He brought me to a grand hall, inside of which sat an elf with long dark hair and a golden head dress. His robes were long and brown, with flickers of red and orange like the leaves outside his palace. I bowed when we reached him, speaking with respect.

"Lord Thranduil."

"Kagome, daughter of Authion. Young oracle of Lothlorien." He said with a pleasant smile upon his face. "What a pleasure it is to have you in my house. I do hope you are hungry, we are working on the most magnificent feast. It has been a century since we've had a guest. At least, an elven guest." He chuckled.

"Thank you, my lord." I replied politely, smiling warmly at him. He nodded once in response.

"Now I shall call upon you when the food is prepared, until then I have asked my son to keep you company. If you should need a thing at all, simply say so." He nodded.

**

"And here we were, a city full of elves and a strong prison. A band of dwarves unable to escape, and a hobbit- a hobbit- is able to both elude our guards and set free all of his friends." Legolas was telling me the story of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and his adventure with Gandalf the Gray and a host of dwarves. I was in stitches.

"How ever did they get out?" I asked. The two of us were sitting on the railing of his balcony, the cool night air crisp in my lungs. I had been invited to stay here, and because of my acceptance I had been spending time with Legolas. A lot of time.

"They escaped in empty barrels using our trading system." He explained. I couldn't contain my laughter if I tried. My laughter was too much, and my body began to slide away from the banister. By the time the fear set in and my laughter ceased, Legolas was already back on solid ground and pulling me back. It happened too fast for anything to really register, except for the fact that I was now flat against his chest with his arms around me.

I felt my cheeks go red at our close proximity, and even more red by the fact that neither of us were really letting go of each other. And the glimpse of what I saw in his future at that moment only made things worse. Us. Betrothed. My heart sped up extremely fast as I looked up at him. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Or do. So I just stood there, waiting for him to do something.

His eyes danced from mine to my lips, and back to my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. He would be gone tomorrow. This was the last time I would see him for a while. The journey he was about to embark on would be more than he bargained for, but would be worth while in the end. But I was bound to secrecy, and could not reveal to him what I had seen of the future. I wanted him to do what he was going to.

So when he lowered his lips to mine, I had no objection.

My hands traveled up around his neck as he held me tightly against him, the originally safe kiss growing slowly in a crescendo. My entire body tingled, but it was nothing like what went on in my mind. A thousand images flew past my mind, his past. It was like I had an insight into everything that had led up to this point in a matter of seconds. It made my brain throb, and so I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He said at once. "I shouldn't have-"

"Shh." I interrupted, connecting our lips briefly once more to show him I had no problem with it. "You need sleep, dear Prince. Your days of luxury will soon cease." I said, but smiled. I didn't want him thinking things would get too terrible. He smiled back, and I intertwined our fingers. "You're coming back, Legolas." I said.

"I believe I have a reason to, now." He smiled.

"Do you promise not to forget me?" I asked childishly. He laughed, his finger trailing down my cheek.

"Ni ber." He whispered. I smiled once more, connecting our lips as a final gesture before I retreated from his presence. He needed sleep, he would be gone early in the morning.

And I would wait.

_____________________________________

One year, three days. One year and three days away from him, missing him, yearning to see him after knowing him so short a time. My mother always told me true love was instantaneous, and that it never ever faded away. It outlived all other things, dominated over evil and triumphed over sadness.

Thranduil had taken me in as his own daughter, bestowing gifts and praise and love upon me. He was family to me, like a very humourous and entertaining uncle. I enjoyed every moment I spent in his palace. It was a beautiful place, and quite refreshing from Lothlorien. As you grow older you want to see different places, and all I'd known my entire life had been Lothlorien.

"He is coming today, my lord." I promised, as the impatient father grew more weary every minute. The sun was setting, and his worries grew with the darkness.

"Do you know for certain? Have you before been wrong?" He asked weakly. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Shall I sing you a song?" I asked, getting up from my seat on the arm of his throne.

"I have not the heart to hear it." He mumbled. I frowned, preparing to exercise my vocal chords. But one of the elves brought to me a letter. Confused, I wondered who would have sent one.

Opening it, there was a small silver ring inside. I took it out and admired it, but couldn't for the life of me figure out it's purpose. Until it hit me. He was here. I gasped, turned, and fled towards the door. I maneuvered my way through the many hallways until I reached the front gates.

He was standing there, hands behind his back and completely clean. I was about to question his lack of dirt when I figured he must have met civilization along his way home. He caught sight of me and grinned. I ran towards him, leaping into his arms like a child. He laughed against my hair, holding me just as tightly as I held him.

I pulled away only to kiss him, savoring the moment as if it were our last. He held both of my hands as he moved away to look me in the eyes.

"I had half expected you to have run off with one of my kin." He said. I laughed.

"And give you up? Not a chance in Mordor." I joked.

"You cut your hair." He remarked, eyes dancing over my shorter hair as his hands felt the strands.

"You didn't." I teased, flicking back his long, perfectly straight hair. He gently stroked my cheek, and my body curled towards the action. My love for him had only grown in the absence, and it hit me now like an onslaught of water. And I liked it. He took my hand in his and straightened the ring.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded vigorously. He smiled. "Would you like to wear it on the other finger?"

My eyes widened as I understood what he said, and squealed in glee. I threw my arms around his neck and cried out yes a thousand times over. He connected our lips and I saw his past once more. The journey. All he had been through. All to come back to me.

Our feelings were mutual. Sudden, almost unexplainable, but mutual. It felt almost like having a secondary shield, between any who wanted me for themselves, or dead. But this entire war was over now. Middle Earth was entering a new age, and I would be spending eternity with a blonde elvish princeling who had a fancy for wandering woods alone.

Well, he wouldn't be alone anymore. 


End file.
